<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And you were there by Jellibeans104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827222">And you were there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeans104/pseuds/Jellibeans104'>Jellibeans104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, sbi oneshot, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeans104/pseuds/Jellibeans104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had lived on the streets for four years, abandoned by his own family. Tommy was deprived of anything essential to live and was feeding off scraps and occasional rain water. Tommy’s on his last leg when he meets the twins Technoblade and Wilbur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And you were there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to my new SBI one shot!</p>
<p>I hope you like it and I’m sure no ones going to die in this one. I promise ;)</p>
<p>Thank you for the support on my last one shot. Let me know if you liked it in the comments! Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
<p>Enjoy </p>
<p>(Shameless self promo time)<br/>Also if you’re reading this you might like my DNF book. I just completed it so feel free to check it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tall blonde child stumbled through the dimly lit streets. He wasn’t lost, if anything he knew the streets all too well. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead and was matted down by a coat of sweat. Dirt and grime covered his face and he couldn’t even remember the last time his eyes were actually the bright blue he was born with. Dark circles hung lowly down his face and bruises littered his skin. The blonde had no idea how he lasted in the streets this long but he feared if he didn’t leave soon he wouldn’t make it out. </p>
<p>A low rumble erupted from the boys stomach for the fifth time that hour and his throat felt like sandpaper. Sometimes he got food, if they were scraps he dug out of the trash. Sometimes he got water, only if it rained. But that was it. Nobody wanted to help him, they only turned a blind eye. The blondes hands started to shake as he tripped over himself trying to regain his balance. </p>
<p>It had been 4 years since the ten year old was kicked out of his home by his parents. Obviously the banishment had taken a physical toll on the boy, but it also held quite an emotional one as well. He felt completely alone, even worse, unloved. It was almost as if his heart had a deep gash down the center of it. Numb and coldness intruded in every part of the boys being, he had no more tears left to cry.</p>
<p>The blonde stumbled into an ally way, his frail body hitting the wall. His mind swirled and his body slipped from underneath him. Darkness coated over his eyelids, the last thing he heard was the harsh thump of his head hitting the floor. <br/>•••••</p>
<p>The pink haired fourteen year old walked loudly down the street with his twin. They babbled on about school to teacher to how to cheat on their next test. The twins talked about anything and nothing. </p>
<p>“Techno come on man I just want to get a good grade on the next test,” the twin with fluffy brown hair whined.</p>
<p>“I know but that’s not going to get you anywhere in life,” the pink haired child responded no emotion protruding from his voice.</p>
<p>The pair argued on for what felt like an eternity until they were abruptly stopped by a small figure in an alleyway.</p>
<p>“What is that?” The brunette questioned</p>
<p>“What do you think I know or something?” The pink haired twin responded in a harsh whisper. </p>
<p>“You know a lot of things though,” the boy responded.</p>
<p>“Yes I do,” the pink haired child responded nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Holy shit is that a kid?” The brunette questioned gazing at the small figure. </p>
<p>“He doesn’t look to good,” the pink haired twin grimaced seeing small pools of a thick dark liquid around the blond.</p>
<p>“Is he dead?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” the pink haired twin responded taking a nearby stick and poking the blond child with it rhythmically. </p>
<p>They let out a collective sigh when the child started to stir awake. The blondes eyes fluttered open for a brief moment before squeezing shut once again.</p>
<p>“Thank god,” the brunette sighed <br/>•••••</p>
<p>The blonde felt consciousness flow through his body. With the sudden consciousness came a couple of unfamiliar voices towering above him. His eyes fluttered open for a brief moment before he groaned at the bright sunlight piercing through his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank god,” an unfamiliar voice called out to the blond being to close for comfort. His eyes shot open as he met the gaze of two older boys. His eyes widened as he scrambled to get away as fast as possible. He didn’t even make it three feet until he collapsed again. His head throbbed and he squeezed his eyes shut wanting to be anywhere but here. A small tear flowed freely creating a clean streak down his dirt infested face. </p>
<p>“Please don’t hurt me,” he mumbled cowering into the wall bringing his legs to his chest. He squeezed himself preparing for the worst, only for it to never come. </p>
<p>“We won’t hurt you,” the brunette spoke softly and carefully not wanting to startle the younger, “what’s you’re name?” He asked kneeling down next to the child.</p>
<p>“T-to,” he hesitated before continuing, “Tommy.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Tommy,” the brunette smiled welcomingly, “I’m Wilbur and this is Technoblade. We are twins,” Wilbur finished, Techno grunting in approval. Wilbur returned his gaze down to the blonde, “are you okay? Where are your parents?” </p>
<p>“Don’t have any,” he scoffed bitterly at the ground ignoring the first part of the teenagers question.</p>
<p>“Do you live close by?” Techno added. </p>
<p>“No home,” he gazed solemnly at the gravel floor. The pair turned away to mumble something to each other. To Tommy it was incoherent. An unwelcome familiar feeling loomed over the blonde as he started to slide down the wall. Dark spots filled his vision and his face met the floor for the second time that day. <br/>•••••</p>
<p>“No home,” the blonde responded tearing Wilburs heart in half. He felt increasingly bad for the child. Techno and him shared a knowing glance until a large thump snapped them back towards the blonde. He was lying on the ground and his eyes were shut tight. </p>
<p>“We need to take him to Phil, he’ll know what to do,” Techno reasoned. Wilbur only nodded as he kneeled down to pick up the blonde. He was as light as a feather, which concerned him behind belief. They set off back to their home.<br/>•••••<br/>“Phil?” Techno called loudly into the empty room.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” The older blonde man thumped down the stairs, “what’s-“ he paused seeing the young boy in curled Wilbur’s arms. </p>
<p>“We found him half dead on the streets Phil, we needed to help him,” Techno reasoned. Phil’s heart swelled he hated seeing a child in this state regardless of them being his child or not.</p>
<p>“Okay set him on the couch,” Phil sighed gathering up some materials.</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded as he set the kid down carefully to not get any blood on the fabric. His shirt sleeve already being filled with it. He headed to the sink to fill up a bowl of water.  Techno left through the front door following the silent orders to go get some supplies. <br/>•••••</p>
<p>Wilbur sighed as he rung out a damp towel over a bowl of water. He softly lowered the towel once again to clean off the dirt from the blondes face. It took a long time to finally see the features of the kids face. The dirt and grime almost felt cemented in place. His heart broke once he saw how pale the child was. His cheek bones were more sunken in now that his face is clear. Tommy’s breathing had become shallow and forced, which only concerned him further. </p>
<p>“I can take it from here Will,” Phil said from behind the brunette. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he sighed, reluctantly pulling away. </p>
<p>Phil brought the child’s head close to the water. He carefully lifted the boys head up as he poured the warm water through his hair. The water soon turned to a full brownish red color as it rinsed the blood from the back of his head. Phil grimaced at the matted flakey spot on the kids head and took the shampoo bottle to start carefully scrubbing. The sweat and grime started to melt away the further Phil scrubbed. It took patience seeing as the hair was plastered to his head, but Phil managed to carefully take it away. The shampoo bubbled up to a foam catching all the dirt and oil within it. Once done to his liking Phil took a cup and rinsed the poor child’s head. Dark browns and grays swirled around the bowl. </p>
<p>Phil sighed as he took a clean towel and dried the kids hair shifting the bowl to the side. Small flakes of red made their way onto the towel as he grimaced. He took a bandage and softly wrapped it across the blondes head. Spots of red spread across the bandage like water, making Phil wrap it more, putting soft amounts of pressure on the wound. </p>
<p>He sat the kid down carefully resting his head on the pillow. Phil felt the child’s skin, it was ice cold to the touch, so he pulled out a blanket and tucked it around the boy. Phil’s face laced with worry. All he wanted was to help the poor kid.<br/>•••••</p>
<p>Techno returned with small bits of food and some medical supplies. He gazed upon the smaller boy as he quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Is that the same kid?” He half joked trying to lighten the mood, but his monotone voice made him seem serious. He would always mentally curse himself for that. </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Wilbur responded as he made his way through the opening of the hallway. <br/>•••••<br/>Phil had left to go and do god knows what leaving the twins alone with the child. Soft noises protruded from the small child’s mouth as he started to stir. The twins had left the boy to sleep so they had no idea of the child’s awakening.<br/>•••••</p>
<p>Tommy’s head swirled once again being sharply awoken by the unwelcoming state of consciousness. A soft groan fell from his mouth. He shifted slightly to find he was covered with a soft material. Weird. As more consciousness pooled through his body he noticed the lightness of his head and his pores weren’t filled with dirt. He felt clean for the first time in four years. A feeling he almost forgot. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he snuggled into the material closer, realizing just how cold he was. He was almost pulled back into the welcoming darkness of sleep when he realized he had no idea where he was.</p>
<p>His eyes shot open as he stood up abruptly. His head protested as it created a sharp pain as blood rushed through it.</p>
<p>“Too fast,” he muttered grimacing rubbing his forehead. He took a look around the dimly lit room.  There were no sign of people and Tommy started to freak out. He stood up slowly before pulling the blanket over his head. Tommy held the blanket tightly to him as he started down the opening in the wall. </p>
<p>Adrenaline seeped through his veins as he continued down the hall stumbling softly. Soft muffled voices came from one of the rooms and Tommy crept forward. It sounded like one was strumming a guitar as the other was giggling loudly. The sounds warmed Tommy’s heart as he pressed his ear to the door listening softly. He melted into the warming sounds as he closed his eyes. The soft laughs and strumming of the guitar made him feel safe. Tommy squeezed his eyes when a tear made its way down his cheek. </p>
<p>This is what Tommy wanted, he wanted a family. His lip quivered as he longingly pulled away from the door, fresh tears blurring his vision. He sniffled rubbing it away quickly. He returned to sit back on the couch for god knows how long. </p>
<p>“Tommy?” A voice called out from the door, causing the blonde to whip around, “You’re awake!” The brunette called out walking towards the child. Tommy sat still, rubbing the puffiness away from his eyes. A loud noise erupted from his stomach as it lowly rumbled. He met the brunettes eyes as he clenched his stomach. Only now he realized he hadn’t eaten anything in days maybe even a week. </p>
<p>“Here,” Techno added pulling out a small amount of liquid from the fridge. It was a small protein drink, he didn’t want to overwhelm the child. </p>
<p>Tommy nodded, sitting down on the couch. He pulled his legs up to his chest as he took the glass and brought it to his lips. He took a cautious sip and the cool liquid slid down his corse throat. It quenched his thirst and filled his stomach simultaneously. He downed the drink quickly as he let the blanket fall from his head. He let out a content sigh as he was met with the worried gazes from the twins. <br/>Wilbur stepped forward kneeling down next to the child. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He asked his face laced with concern as he took a kind hand and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Tommy’s face. </p>
<p>Tommy only nodded weakly. It was a complete lie but he didn’t want to worry the teens. They were nice enough to allow him to be in their home, kindness he hadn’t been shown in years.</p>
<p>“Do you have anyone we can call?” Wilbur asked kindly, setting a reassuring hand on the kid’s shoulder. Tommy shook his head, he was completely and utterly alone in this bitch of an earth.</p>
<p>“What happened to your parents?” Wilbur cautiously pressed further. He didn’t want to press the boy but he needed to know.</p>
<p>“Don’t want to talk about it,” Tommy replied shallowly. A familiar burn stung from behind his eyes. Tears welled up and glossed over the surface of his eyes. He looked away bitterly.</p>
<p>“Tommy what happened?” Techno asked kneeling down next to Wilbur. </p>
<p>“No-nononono,” Tommy mumbled bringing his chest closer to his knees. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as flashbacks of that god forsaken day flowed freely in his mind. The repressed memories boiled to the surface, and Tommy could hear the hissing of his mother’s voice and the disgust in his fathers. Tommy shook his head violently trying to stop the flashing pictures. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tommy you’re okay, you’re safe,” Wilbur panicked as he placed a comforting hand on the child’s knee. He wiggled his hand softly trying to bring the child back to reality. The kind jester made Tommy cry out harder. He had no idea why these people were treating him with so much kindness. </p>
<p>After the outburst Tommy stayed silent, not wanting to open up. He wasn’t bitter at the twins, he was bitter at himself. He was bitter at the fact he wasn’t good enough for his parents, bitter at the fact it was all his fault his parents left him on the street. (Of course it wasn’t his fault but the weight of the thing made him manifest guilt).</p>
<p>So for the rest of the night until Phil got home he curled up in a small ball on the couch. </p>
<p>The twins didn’t really know what to do. They knew something had happened but they didn’t know what and they thought they did something wrong. Wilbur felt horrible in doing so. The worst thing was he didn’t know how to make it up to the blonde. Besides all of this something in Wilburs stomach didn’t sit right. The way the blonde flinched ever so slightly whenever Wilbur or Techno handed him something. The way the blonde eyes were always laced with fear and how the child completely shut down after the incident. It made him feel uneasy to say the least.</p>
<p>Then Phil returned.<br/>•••<br/>The older blonde opened the door and his eyes shot to the ten year old. Tommy tensed at the gaze and he froze, flinching back ever so slightly. He had no idea who this man was or why he was here. </p>
<p>The mans gaze softened as he took account of the boys tenseness. He looked at the teenagers as the three shared a look with each other. </p>
<p>“I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Phil,” his voice, soft and soothing. His eyes were kind and caring. The gaze made made Tommy’s defense fall slightly. </p>
<p>“Tommy,” he muttered lowly in response. It was the first thing he had spoken in hours. Wilbur tensed as he listened, Techno appearing behind him.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Tommy,” he said kindly walking closer. Tommy flinched further into the couch squeezing his eyes shut. He held his hands up in defense.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to hurt you big man,” Phil replied sadly placing a comforting hand on his arm. Tommy once again flinched at the touch. Phil grimaced and clenched his jaw. He retracted his hand quickly and nodded to a room in the back beckoning the twins to meet him there.  The trio left and Tommy was alone once again. <br/>•••••</p>
<p>“I looked everywhere and I couldn’t find anything on this kid,” Phil said once they closed the door. </p>
<p>“Yeah we ran into a similar problem,” Techno started glancing at Wilbur.</p>
<p>“We asked him what happened and he shut down,” Wilbur continued off of technos statement, “he didn’t talk for hours.”</p>
<p>“He definitely looks like he’s been through some shit,” Techno added.</p>
<p>“I mean he didn’t even have a missing persons poster,” Phil scratched his chin his thoughts wondering. </p>
<p>“From the looks of it he’s been on the streets for a while,” Techno reasoned.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming he didn’t say anything about his parents,” Phil inquired.</p>
<p>“Not a single thing,” Wilbur responded.</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Phil thought, “I don’t think anything happened to his parents,” he wondered, then it clicked as he tensed, “no surely not,” </p>
<p>“What is it Phil?” Techno asked.</p>
<p>Phil clenched his fists, his brows knitted with anger. It all fell into place, the constant flinching back and the constant state of fear in the child’s eyes. His parent almost definitely did some unsavory things  to him. </p>
<p>“I think his parents are the problem,” he muttered out.</p>
<p>“How so?” Techno asked.</p>
<p>“I mean I don’t think Tommy got lost or his parents died. I think his parents left him o-or at least made him run away,” Phil choked out. His heart shattered at the realization. Phil had no idea who could do something like that to a mere child, let alone their own child. No matter what the twins did Phil would never trade them for the world.</p>
<p>“You think so?” Wilbur asked shifting on his feet. He chest ached for the kid. No one should have to go through that, let alone a ten year old. </p>
<p>“Oh I’m sure of it,” Phil spat angrily.</p>
<p>“G-guys?” A small voice came from the door.<br/>•••••</p>
<p>The trio left and Tommy was alone once again. The man known as Phil had shaken the ten year old up quiet a bit, but the mans kind nature made his guard fall. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.  </p>
<p>The blonde got up abruptly because he wanted to know what was taking them so long. (It wasn’t long his anxiety was getting to him) </p>
<p>He crept to the door as muffled voices emerged.</p>
<p>“ .... left him o-or at least made him run away,” The older’s voice emerged.</p>
<p>“You think so?” the brunette asked</p>
<p>“I’m sure of it,” Phil responded. </p>
<p>“G-Guys?” Tommy asked his voice small. The threes heads snapped towards him. Phil’s gaze was particularly harsh, making Tommy flinch back hitting a wall. He met Phil’s eyes, which were laced with rage seemingly directed at him. “I-I’m sorry,” he pleaded backing up into the wall holding his hands up in defense. </p>
<p>“Oh no Tommy I’m not mad at you,” Phil’s gaze softened as he warily approached the troubled child. Tommy head hit the back of the wall causing him to sob out in pain. He grabbed his head as he slid down the wall. </p>
<p>“Oh my god I’m so sorry Tommy,” Phil spoke solemnly, “I promise I will never hurt you. You have my word. You are safe,” he spoke softly, bending down to meet the blonde, pushing a loose hair from his head. The young boy peered up at the older as hot tears streamed down his face. Phil had scared him. Flashes of scenes from his childhood unwillingly came into his mind when Phil had looked at him. </p>
<p>“We promise we’ll let nothing happen to you Tommy,” Techno reassured sitting down next to his father. </p>
<p>“Not ever again,” Wilbur added feeling terrible for the boy. </p>
<p>Tommy wiped the tears from his face as his breathing became rhythmic once again. </p>
<p>“You can stay here however long you need,” Phil said warmly at the blonde. Tommy’s eyes widened and shot up to the older man as a wide grin displayed over his face. It almost hurt how big he was smiling. Also probably from not doing so in years. He jumped up and tackled Phil with a hug. Phil, although surprised by the affection, accepted it warmly as he gently hugged back. Small droplets of liquid fell upon the fabric of Phil’s T-shirt. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much,” the blonde sniffled clenching the fabric, letting small amounts of tears to flow down his cheeks. Phil squeezed the child reassuringly. Wilbur had kneeled next to them as he softly embraced the child some more. Although Techno wasn’t a affectionate person he felt obligated to join in on the group hug. He wrapped his arms around the other three and squeezed them tight. </p>
<p>Tommy felt overwhelmed in the best way possible. Hugs were something obscure and rare to him. It was uncharted territory. It didn’t help that three people were embracing him. He embraced them softly before letting his eyes flutter shut. </p>
<p>Peaceful sleep loomed over the boy as he sunk into the welcoming darkness.<br/>•••••</p>
<p>Over the next few months Tommy became accustom to the family and he never wanted to leave. He even started to gain some weight, his skin becoming brighter. His eyes shown a bright blue for the first time in four years. He was content. Even if the trio weren’t blood relatives it was the closest thing he had to a family. </p>
<p>On one particular day Tommy sat mindlessly at the counter when Wilbur walked in.</p>
<p>“Hey buds whats up?” He asked kindly peering over at the blonde.</p>
<p>“Staring at hot women obviously,” the blonde rolled his eyes earning a harsh laugh to erupt from behind him, “what?” Tommy asked turning around</p>
<p>“You’re not even looking at anything,” Wilbur replied through fits of giggles, Tommy joined in as fits of laughter pooled from his mouth.</p>
<p>“They’re in my mind Wilbur,” he replied pointing to his head with a smile etched across his face, which caused the brunette to hunch over in more fits of laughter. </p>
<p>As the laughter died down they fell into normal conversation, Techno soon joining them. The three interacted as if they’ve known each other a lifetime. The twins noticed once Tommy came out of his shell, he was a witty, smart, funny kid, fitting perfectly into their brotherly dynamic. </p>
<p>Later that evening the trio migrated to Wilburs bedroom as they sat in different corners of the room. Techno was playing with a yo-yo mindlessly as he sat on a chair. Tommy sprawled out across Wilburs bed staring at the ceiling. Wilbur sat in the corner strumming a guitar. He sung some lyrics of a song goofily causing the two others to drop over in childish giggles. Tommy screamed out lyrics to the song making Wilbur smile fondly at the blonde. The couple months Tommy has been at their house, the brighter it’s become. Not only did Wilbur Techno and Phil light up Tommy’s life, Tommy brightened up theirs. He truly fit perfectly into the family. </p>
<p>A soft knock came from the door as the giggles faded and Wilbur stopped strumming the guitar. Phil opened the door and gazed upon the three. </p>
<p>“Can I talk to you guys?” He asked softly. The three peered at each other wondering who did something wrong. The three of them shrugged as they followed Phil out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter dad?” Wilbur asked. He only ever used “dad” when something was serious.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he replied quickly. Phil’s gaze fell upon Tommy as he aimed his next words at the blonde, “Okay so I know I said you could stay here as long as you need,” he started, anxiousness pooled in Tommy’s stomach.</p>
<p>“But?” Tommy replied sadly. Just when he thought he found a home they would just kick him back to the streets. This shattered Tommy’s heart into pieces.</p>
<p>“There isn’t a but Tommy I was going to ask you if you wanted this to be your forever home,” Phil smiled lightly. Tommy’s face lit up as he nodded frantically. Phil engulfed him in a loose hug as tears started to well in the back of his eyes. He was unbelievably happy to provide the child with a stable home. Tommy’s eyes glossed over as hot tears rode down his cheek. He finally had a home, a family.</p>
<p>It’s all he ever wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading pt 2 to my SBI one shot series. I hope you liked it. Like I said before if there is feedback of any sort please comment to let me know. I want to improve my writing to the best of my abilities!</p>
<p>Also if you want to I am opening requests for any SBI one shots you may want to see written. Don’t be afraid to comment suggestions as well!!</p>
<p>Anyways have a great day/night I’ll see you all soon!</p>
<p>Much love,</p>
<p>Bye &lt;3 *muah*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>